


Proposition

by litra



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Competence Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Pre-Threesome, Relationship Negotiation, Sex Stories, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Eli decides to invite Karyn to join him and Thrawn. Getting her into bed turns out to be more involved than he'd thought. He's certainly not complaining.





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter is purely Karyn/Eli though Eli does talk quite a bit about his relationship with Thrawn.

The Idea had been floating around Eli's head for a while: him and Thrawn, and Karyn. He and Thrawn had been together long enough that they knew each other's likes. Thrawn was amazingly curious in bed, always open to new things. He had blown Eli's mind more than once in the months after they'd gotten together, sometimes simply by exploring each other's anatomy.

Then they'd ended up on the Chimera and Karyn Ferro had proven herself to be both adaptable and competent. Eli had been there, he'd seen the way Thrawn's eyes followed her. He knew his lover, and he wasn't blind. Karyn was plenty attractive, for a human female.

The problem was that in order to invite her into their bed, Eli had to actually invite her into their bed. Thrawn couldn't do it, as her superior that would send all the wrong messages, plus there were still aspects of Empire culture that Thrawn still didn't really get, and flirting was definitely one of them.

So, Eli came up with a plan. Then he came up with a backup plan. Then he scrapped both plans and bought a bottle of something bright purple that promised to be very alcoholic, without actually being fatal to humans. He waited until the ship was in dock for resupply with two day's guaranteed leave for all staff, then commed Captain Ferro.

"Still on ship?"

"Yes, is there something from the Admiral?"

Eli hesitated, "Not quite. I had a question for you..." He trailed off, and she seamlessly stepped into the gap.

"I should be done in ten, I can meet you in your office."

"Yes, that's fine," He licked his lips as the line cut off. Fuck, he was really going to do this. This was either going to end spectacularly or terribly, there really wasn't any middle ground. Eli decided to pull out his shot glasses a bit early.

Eli's small office had probably started out life as a storage closed, but it was connected to Thrawn's set of rooms,, so he'd never minded. It wasn't like shipboard living left a lot of time or money to collect knickknacks. Though in that moment he did regret the lack of a second chair. He decided to leave it open for his guest, leaning against the edge of his desk as he looked down at the liquid in his glass.

The wait seemed to last forever and still be far too short.

Karyn knocked then entered without waiting for a response. When she saw him she paused and a frown creased her forehead. She took in the room with a glance, the powered down terminal, the low lights, the bottle, and waved the door shut.

"Something's wrong?" She took a step forward, once more looking from him to the bottle.

Eli shook his head. He gave himself a bit of breathing room by pouring Karyn a shot and offering it to her. She took the glass, and smelled it, but didn't drink.

"I don't even want to ask where you found something this strong."

"It's not bad once you get past the bitterness. The aftertaste is kind of tangy."

"Vanto?"

Karyn slowly sat, her eyes never leaving Eli's face. 

Eli let out a breath and laughed, "nothing's wrong, I promise. Thrawn hasn't gone and done anything crazy. No one is trying to mess anything up, except possibly me."

Karyn sat back, a frown creasing her features. "I don't understand."

"I ah--" Eli scratched at the back of his head, "You're officially off duty right?"

She checked her crono, "Technically I will be in another eight minutes, but if you needed something..."

"No, I just, umm." Eli knocked back his glass of liquid courage, whining as it went down. It really was bitter. "How much do you know about Thrawn and me?"

Karyn paused, "Your history?"

"Our relationship."

She looked down at her drink, blinking rapidly several times. Eli could practically see her changing gears. "Did the two of you break up?"

Eli sputtered, "What? No, that's not-- Wait, how many people know we're, umm--"

"Together?" A small smile tugged at the corner of Karyn's lips, "It's something of a public secret among the upper officers. I've made a point of coming down on anyone who spreads seditious rumors. I think there's a betting pool among the troupers, but I couldn't say what the odds are." She finally took a sip of her drink, "Oh stars, that really needs to be mixed with something."

"It really does," Eli agreed.

At least she didn't seemed repulsed by the relationship. Between the two men thing, and the alien thing, he and Thrawn were doubly taboo by Coruscant standards.

"So, are you seeing anyone?"

Karyn gave him a dry look.

"It's just - okay - it's like this. Thrawn has a competence kink, and..."

She held up a hand, "Eli, I consider you a friend, but you better get to the point because right now I'm getting very mixed signals here, and no amount of bad alcohol will make this conversation more understandable."

Eli nodded. He knew his face was probably bright red. He hoped she would blame it on the alcohol. For some reason all this was so much harder to actually say when he had his clothes on. Then again, the last time he'd actually voiced any of this he'd been rather distracted by Thrawn's mouth.

"Thrawn and I have a rather open relationship. We both like experimenting, and we're both attracted to you. Thrawn could never ask you because he's the admiral, but I'm kind of sideways as far as the chain of command goes so I thought I'd make the offer."

"...of a threesome," she confirmed.

He couldn't meet her eyes as he nodded. "If you're not interested, than we never have to talk about it again."

"Oh, no. Please. Talk about it." Karyn's expression was a mix of fascination, and a wicked kind of glee. 

Eli refilled his drink, then hers when Karyn held out her glass.

"What exactly are you proposing?"

"You, me, him, one big bed. It would probably have to be during leave..." Eli trailed off as Karyn shook her head.

"No, I'm going to need more than that. Aren't logistics your specialty Lieutenant Commander Vanto?"

Maybe it was the alcohol, but the way she was looking at him... "Like I said, Thrawn has a competence kink, or maybe it'd be better to say he wouldn't give the time of day to someone who wasn't competent." She lifted her chin, signaling him to continue. "Took me a long time to believe he was seriously interested in me, but once he had me in bed, well... That focus he gets in combat? It's intense. His whole attention bent on taking you apart. Sometimes I have to tie him up just so I can return the favor."

Karyn's breath caught. It was a small thing, but Eli had been watching. He wasn't the only one going red. Her pupils had dilated and there was color running down her neck. Eli watched it dip under the collar of her uniform. He wondered if she would let him follow it further down.

"You tie him up?"

Eli smiled, "sometimes, we like to switch it up. His biology is really something. Once he lets go, really lets go, he just melts." Eli let his gaze drift as he remembered. "He's tactile when he's like that. Like he never wants to stop being touched. He loves having things in his mouth, well he likes that all the time if I'm going to be honest. I can't count the number of times I've had to hide marks." His tongue trailed over his lips remembering phantom sensations.

"Does he blow you in that big office of his? Up against the desk?"

"Sometimes," Eli's voice was slow and lazy, "When we don't have the time for him to fuck me over it." He could see her breasts press against the front of her uniform as she took a deep breath. Her legs were pressed together, but Eli didn't think that was a bad thing, considering how she was shifting in her seat.

"You know that big chair in his command center?" He asked. 

Thrawn had converted a former conference room just off his office into a mirror of the main bridge. Half the time it acted as a holo-art gallery. The other half it was a way for him to replay what happened above, analyzing strategies when the rest of the ship was asleep.

"Yes," she leaned forward hanging on his words.

"When he put the room together he had extra padding put into the carpet right in front of the chair so I wouldn't hurt my knees."

Her head fell back in a sparkling laugh, "Of course he did. I don't know why I expected anything else."

Eli leaned forward to refill her glass, "and like I said before, that focus, it's really something..."

"I have some idea," Her words were muffled, half hidden by her raised cup. Her cheeks were such a pretty pink. Eli hoped she agreed to this whole thing because he really wanted to kiss her.

"On the bridge, right? He doesn't hand control over to just anyone. You're special to him. Trusted."

Karyn sipped at her drink, watching him. "And what about you?"

Eli made a questioning little hum.

"You've talked a lot about him, but you haven't said how you feel about all this. I mean don't get me wrong, it's hot as starfire but, I'm not interested in partners who are just going through the motions." There was a challenge in her eyes. 

After so many years it was practically an automatic response to get hard when he was under that level of scrutiny. The fact that she wasn't Thrawn didn't seem to matter to his hindbrain. Eli's legs fell open, the hand not holding his drink creeping up his leg. He wasn't sure if he wanted to adjust his pants or give himself a little relief. Either way, she caught the movement, eyes flicking down and a smile sliding over her features.

"There's only two things you need to know about me." she lifted an imperious eyebrow still watching his every move. "First, I wouldn't be here, making the offer if I wasn't interested."

"And second?"

"In bed, I'm the one who surprises him."

Karyn shifted in her seat, taking a slow breath. She knocked back the last of her drink, and leaned forward, turning the glass over on the desk. Eli caught the scent of floral shampoo. The sensation was exoticly feminin given his normal bed partner. Then she leaned back again, letting her hands fall open.

"Then surprise me, Vanto, and we'll see where this goes."

Eli's first thought was to close the distance, open her uniform top with his teeth, and make her moan his name. It was only partially the alcohol. Instead he set his own cup aside and considered.

"Here and now? Not with Thrawn?"

"Oh I'm sure we'll get to Thrawn, but you know as well as I do that he won't be back on board for another three hours at least."

Eli nodded, "Anything off the table?"

That made her consider, "Protection is non-negotiable, I don't care if Thrawn's different biology means nothing's transferable. I'm not interested in bodily functions, or pain. Anything that might require a safeword will be discussed beforehand."

Eli nodded again, there was still plenty of room to enjoy themselves. "What do you want me to call you?" He'd been thinking of her as Karyn, and he didn't think she'd mind him using her first name, but if she had something else in mind, he wasn't opposed.

She casually waved a hand, "I'm not your mistress, and don't overdo it with the pet names, but if you want to call me Ma'am I won't mind. Doesn't matter to me one way or the other."

Eli filed that away, he was building up a picture in his mind, columns and rows of likes and dislikes. Right now his mental spreadsheet for her was still mostly blank, but that was fixed easily enough. He pushed himself to his feet, deftly undoing his collar, and towing off his shoes. He didn't mind clothed sex, but this wasn't the time for fast and dirty. He wanted to impress, and that meant a certain degree of comfort. 

Karyn just watched as he dropped to one knee and slipped off her shoes as well. She was still watching, waiting to see what he would do, patient rather than passive. When Eli finally got her and Thrawn in the same bed they were going to have a hell of a time, he could tell.

He rose, not going for the rest of her clothing quite yet. Instead he leaned in, slid his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her. She tasted like the alcohol they'd been drinking over a waxy slide from her lipstick. She gave as good as she got, capturing his lips with her teeth and pulling him in. Eli had to brace his arm on the back of the chair as she slid her leg up to wrap around his own. 

"I want to take you apart," He muttered as he escaped the kiss to mouth along her jaw. "I just can't decide if I should do it now, or bring you to the edge, and leave you waiting. By the time Thrawn gets back you'd be so desperate for it. Would you beg him for it? Or would you just push him down and ride him?"

"Oh," Her voice broke over the words, "Oh Eli you wouldn't dare."

"I might," he kissed along her neck, and up to her ear, "You're not the Captain right now. Can't just give an order. If you want something you're going to have to take it."

She cursed breathlessly, and then her hands were moving, scrambling at his uniform, tugging at his shirt. Eli had to lean back to pull the fabric over his head. She was watching him again when he got himself free of it. Her brown eyes were almost liquid, dark pupils reflecting the low light from his desk. They were a world away from Thrawn's glowing red, somehow all the more enticing for their normality. He hadn't been with another human in a while.  
  
She hooked one leg over his shoulder, tugging him closer, lazy and demanding all at once. It would've been a great position, except her pants were still in the way.  
  
"Tell me what you want," he murmured against her skin, even as he went for her belt.  
  
"I want –"  
  
She lifted her hips when he tugged at the fabric.  
  
"I want your mouth. Want to see you follow through on all those promises." Her head had fallen back, hair splayed out against the back of the chair. Her pants were trapped down around her knees, making her shuder every time she tried to tug him closer or roller hips. Restraints, Eli thought, tucking that idea away for later.  
  
"Is that so?" Eli asked, letting his outer rim drall sit heavy on his lips. "What else?"  
  
"I want –" this time her voice cut off in a gasp. Eli licked up between her folds a second time making her breath hitch, before the words came tumbling out of her. "Kriff Eli, yes. I want you right there. Want you to suck my clit. Fuck me with your tongue. I want to see you in Thrawn's chair. I want to suck you off, and ride you, until he comes back and finds us there. I want him to put me on my knees while he sucks you off. I want –" her words broke off into a moan.  
  
Eli was thoroughly enjoying the picture she was painting, but it was nice to know he pushed her to that point. He licked over her clit again, circling it with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it. She was wet enough that the whole lower half of his face was covered in her slick, overwhelming his senses with the smell and taste of her. It took a surprising amount of concentration to untangle one of his hands and bring it up to her entrance.  
  
"Kriff yes. Inside me." She tried to rock her hips up to capture him, but she didn't have the leverage, and moans spilled over her words again.  
  
Eli circled her entrance with his thumb, testing her reactions, before pushing two fingers slowly inside her. She was so wet, almost clinging to him as she urged him further in. He leaned back enough to watch as he slid in a third finger. She took it so much easier than Thrawn, or even another human man. It had been a long time since he'd been with anyone like her. Those juvenile fumbling's were a poor substitute for this raw sensation.  
  
"Well?" Eli looked up to see her watching him again, or maybe she had never stopped. "I thought you were going to impress me."  
  
Still trapped in his pants, Eli's cock throbbed. It would be so easy to just push them down around his hips, grab a condom from his desk, and fuck her right here in his office. Push into that sweet wet heat until even her moans gave way, but no...

He had a plan. He could wait.

Eli dove back in, pushing every button he had found so far, urging her higher and higher until she came with his name on her lips. Her hands were tangled in his hair, and her legs shuddered around him as he rode her through it and eased her back down.

Finally satisfied, Eli sat back on his heels to look up at her period Karyn looked wrecked in all the best ways. Her chest was heaving and her hair had fallen out of its carefully manicured bun. She was still mostly dressed, her pants and underwear and her knees and her thighs covered in her slick. Eli knew he had to look just as taken apart. His face glistening wet, and his shirt torn open at the color. 

He grinned through red swollen lips, “so, interested in Round 2?"

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend for there to be a chapter two for this, but so far I haven't been able to decide on any of the details...


End file.
